


Do You Love Me?

by SavannahStrawberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahStrawberry/pseuds/SavannahStrawberry
Summary: Anakin confesses his love to his Master. Obi-Wan is sure Qui-Gon would disapprove in the way he handled it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Do You Love Me?

“Do you love me?”

The small Jedi said into his soup, swirling the contents around with his spoon. Unprepared for the question, Qui-Gon asked the younger man to repeat himself.

“No I do not, it’s not the Jedi way.” Qui-Gon started, trying to stay gentle but firm. “I care greatly for you, but attachment is not something we practice.”

Bouncing his leg anxiously, Obi-Wan felt his face grow hot, embarrassed he was hoping for a different answer. Having some confidence left, he asked his master if he had loved his own master.

“No I did not, he was a great mentor, but we both know that he has since then fallen to the dark side.”

“Weren’t you sad?” Obi-Wan pushed. “I would be very upset if you fell.” Reaching across the table, the padawan bravely took the other man’s hand. But as soon as they touched, Qui-Gon pulled his back.

“Enough of this conversation, thank you for bringing to my attention your struggle to disassociate yourself from attachment. It was very brave of you, my Padawan.” Standing from the table, he busied himself with the dishes, leaving Obi-Wan alone at the table.

That wasn’t Obi-Wan’s goal, and regretted it enormously when the next morning he received a telegram from his master that he was being assigned on a 6 month solo mission.

The first night, he cried quietly into his pillow, wishing he never said those stupid things to Qui-Gon.

\----

Years later, at Qui-Gon’s funeral, Obi-Wan did not cry. Afraid of letting the other jedi know how broken he felt, he put on a practiced calm face. Nobody needed to know that when the fight was over, he sobbed over his master’s dying body. The young boy next to him, only eleven, he knew soon would be assigned to him to train. Not having gone through the trials himself, the council informed him that with the recent events, he would be promoted directly to the rank of knight.

Feeling grateful, he knew if he took the trials he would not pass the attachment portion, even though they felt he had conquered that years ago. Now nineteen, he was given the daunting task of training the Chosen One. Wondering how his master felt he was ready, Obi-Wan prepared himself for the journey ahead as he watched the flames flickered mercilessly before him.

\----

10 years later

\---

“Master, do you love me?” Anakin asked almost in anguish. Just seconds before, he had come pounding into Obi-Wan’s room. They were on a mission on tatooine, the first time the younger man had been back since he was given the opportunity to be trained as a Jedi.

“ _Why_ Master, why did they send us _here_.” He cried, burying his head in the now half awake man’s shoulder.

“Anakin, it’s the dead of night what happened? Were you not in your room?” Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to push him away, instead rubbing circles on the man’s back comfortingly. The younger man just continued to sob, unlike his usual composed self. Obi-Wan guided him to sit next to him, and held him till he calmed down. Observing him, Anakin wasn’t wearing his standard issue nightwear like Obi-Wan was, instead he was dressed fully in his tunic and boots, with cloak for warmth in the desert night. His lightsaber attached at his hip.

“I had a terrible vision, I had to Obi-Wan, know I had to.” Anakin explained chaotically.

“What did you do, young one?” Obi-Wan reverted to how he used to talk to Anakin as a child, now deeply concerned. Anakin clutched his master’s shirt, hoping he will forgive him when he reveals his actions.

“They took my Mother, she was in so much pain, I needed to help her. To find her, I love her so much.” Anakin whined in between choked breaths, taking Obi-Wan’s hand. Unlike his own master, Obi-Wan gripped back.

“Did you find her?” Obi-Wan asked softly. Images suddenly bombarded his mind, flashes of Anakin’s mother tied up, tortured. 

“I know we aren’t supposed to have attachments, but I love her so much-, the only person who’s ever loved me, I couldn’t control myself.” Rageful thoughts filled Obi-Wan’s mind, the bodies of the tribe members flash before him.

“Shh, it’s alright.” Obi-Wan gathered Anakin into a hug, although he was quite stiff.

“They are going to kick me out of the order, Obi-Wan, please don’t leave me.” Anakin held onto Obi-Wan as if he would be pulled away any second.

“I won’t let anyone take you away, I promise.”

Stunned by Obi-Wan’s response, Anakin leaned back, having thought he would be punished. Obi-Wan spoke honestly. “I have not been the best master to you. Anakin, I love you very much, and I am deeply sorry for your loss. When Qui-Gon died, I, I know he wasn’t my father, but I did love him greatly.”

“I have always loved you, since you took me from this terrible place.” Anakin confessed. “Why Force did we have to return…Obi-Wan I don’t see you as my father, or even as a brother. At night I think of you and…” Anakin trailed off, afraid he had revealed too much. Obi-Wan rubbed his arm reasurredly.

“It’s quite alright, I understand.” He had never thought about their relationship, but deep down he knew he always cared greatly for Anakin. It had reminded him of his failures in separating himself from attachment, and wondered if he was failing Anakin right now.

Although Obi-Wan didn’t quite feel the same, he couldn’t bare rejecting him, after how he felt by Qui-Gon’s refusal.

He watched as the padawan’s demeanor changed, his eyes growing heated, moving from Obi-Wan’s ocean eyes to his sheer tunic, watching the way his skin moved under the fabric.

“I think you should try to sleep.” Obi-Wan suggested, unsure he wanted to follow the direction Anakin was heading. Looking back up at him, Anakin bit his lip.

“Can I sleep here with you?” He asked quietly.

Obi-Wan had a hard time telling his Padawan no for lots of things, and Anakin knew this.

“Please, I don’t want visions again, I need you.” He pleaded, clutching Obi-Wan’s hand in his. Obi-Wan knew that this was the wrong decision to make, but he agreed. Anakin left to change into his own nightwear, leaving Obi-Wan alone for a moment. The bed was small, but large enough to allow two humans to share. Arranging himself to lay facing the wall, away from the middle of the bed, Obi-Wan tried to calm his mind. Thinking about how he would have to, once again, lie on his mission report to the council. ‘ _If Qui-Gon was here_ ’, he wondered, _‘ would he be disappointed in my lack of authority?’_

A little while later, Anakin returned. Clicking the dim light off, he pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed next to his Master. Facing him, Anakin felt amazing being this close to the man he’s known for years. Snuggling closer, he slotted himself against Obi-Wan, arm around his waist, chin pressed to the other man’s back.

Obi-Wan had nowhere to move, since he lay between his Padawan and the stonel. Tensing initially, he forced himself to relax. If this is what Anakin needed, Obi-Wan felt he must give it to him. His thoughts drifted again to Qui-Gon, he missed his own master greatly. 

Anakin shifted till he was pressed flushed up against his master, as if he didn’t hold him close, he would disappear. Having never shared this type of intimacy with someone before, Obi-Wan quickly became hyper aware of Anakin’s heat, his now roaming hand. It slipped under his shirt, resting right above his waistband.

He wished Anakin would stop there, but lips against his ear said anything but that.

“Let me show you how much I love you.” Anakin said softly, planting a kiss behind Obi-Wan’s ear. “I need this.” Anakin emphasized by sucking on the spot where Obi-Wan’s jaw met his neck.

Flushed from all the attention, Obi-Wan reassured his Padawan he doesn’t need to prove anything. “Please, lets just get some rest.” Removing Anakin’s hand from around his waist, Obi-Wan turned to face him, trying to read the young man’s expression.

Anakin moved to kiss him, but Obi-Wan turned his head, so that it landed on his cheek. He couldn’t find the strength to push his Padawan away, but still found what was happening to bother his mind. He had always viewed his life to be celebite, and didn’t know how to react to Anakin’s advances.

Anakin’s comfortableness with touch came from naturally from the love of his mother when he was young. The hugs, kisses on the head. Obi-Wan received none of those in the temple.

“Anakin I’m not sure-”

Cut off by Anakin rolling on top of Obi-Wan, sitting on his thighs to keep him in place, Obi-Wan propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at his Padawan. Anakin had his hands up his master’s shirt in seconds, caressing the sensitive skin. Obi-Wan tried to halt their movement, but the dark haired man moved lower, kissing the exposed skin of his Master’s sternum.

“Don’t fight me, I’m doing this for you.” Feeling his Master warm up to his touch, his kisses moved lower, pausing to gage Obi-Wan’s reaction when he reached the waistband of his shorts. Obi-Wan fiddled with the fabric of his shirt, embarrassed as he felt himself thicken at the sight of his Padawan’s lustful gaze, mouth parted invitingly. He wanted to stop this, he wanted to go back to the relationship they had before. The one in which praise and spending time together did not equal _this_.

Anakin mouthed at the fabric of Obi-Wan’s shorts before gently latching his fingers under the waistband, sliding it down his Master’s hip.

The pleasure so foreign, the Jedi Master kept his gaze firm on the younger man, still processing what was happening. Although quickly he was biting back moans as Anakin sped his moments.

Feeling that he was about to cum, Obi-Wan stuttered out for him to stop, but Anakin took the older man’s hand and pressed it to the back of his head, groaning as he felt the fingers thread themselves through his hair, the vibration sending Obi-Wan over the edge.

Anakin pulled away with heavy breathes and sat back, satisfied. Obi-Wan, for once, did not know what to say.

Compelled to break the increasing silence, Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but Obi-Wan silenced him gently..

“Quiet, dear one.”

  
He gathered the young man in his arms, so that when they rested, he was left with his Padawan’s head on his chest, an arm around his shoulders. Anakin held him less tightly than before, quickly giving into sleep. Laying on his back, Obi-Wan looked up at the ceiling with heavy eyes, cloudy thoughts muffled by Anakin’s own of satisfaction, radiated over the sadness in his heart.


End file.
